


September 27, 2015

by h0ldthiscat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blood moon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sit in silence for a moment, watching the clouds pass across the moon, impossibly red for one night only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September 27, 2015

“I didn’t think you’d come.” Her hair is up and she’s wearing her glasses when she answers the door. 

He shrugs. “I almost didn’t.”

“Come in.” She holds the door to her apartment open and isn’t sure what to make of him as he shifts awkwardly on the carpet in the living room. “You can keep your shoes on, we’re just out here.” She points to the sliding glass doors and the two adirondack chairs cramped on the tiny balcony of her fourth floor apartment. 

They sit in silence for a moment, watching the clouds pass across the moon, impossibly red for one night only.

“Your hair was that color once,” he says, smiling. 

“I miss it. And I don’t.” They’d bleached her hair all those years ago when they were running from the things they used to chase, and she’d never quite been able to restore it to its original fiery glory. She has come to love her strawberry blonde. It suits her now as she’s crossed the threshold into the second half of her life. 

“When did you get new glasses?” he asks, tracing a finger up the sleeve of her sweatshirt. 

“Tuesday. I think the frames are too thick, I’m not sure if I like them.”

“They’re cute,” he says. “You’re cute.”

“I’m too old to be cute,” she says, pulling her hands inside the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

“You’re not too old for anything,” he assures her. 

She gives him a small smile. “There’s some turkey chili left in the crockpot if you want some.”

“I’d like to sit here for a little bit longer, if that’s okay.”

“It’s always okay.”

He takes her hand in his and they don’t move until Scully shivers awake hours later, her nose pink and her heart full.


End file.
